Rio: El tesoro de los guacamayos azules III
by Blu Spix Writer
Summary: En esta gran aventura Tony se vera enredado en una historia de ambición y desesperanza y tendrá que usar sus habilidades para salir ileso ¿Lograra Tony salir vivo de esta loca aventura?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos quienes estén leyendo este fanfic obviamente…bueno esta es el final de una trilogía del fic "El tesoro de los guacamayos azules" no es necesario decirles que sería mejor que lean mis anteriores fic para que todo tenga sentido ya que es obvio así que simplemente digo disfruten el fic y si desean dejen reviews.

_Cap. 1 Los tiempos han cambiado_

Ya había pasado 6 meces desde el ataque de las lagartijas y todo estaba muy tranquilo en la tribu de guacamayos azules puede que la tecnología había avanzado bastante aun en la selva pero los guacamayos se acostumbraron a vivir con ella sin dañar la naturaleza puede que la tecnología los estuviese "Humanizando" pero en la tribu no había casi ningún conflicto y todo parecía que iba por buen camino.

Tony sale de su nido dirigiéndose a tomar desayuno en una especie de tienda que había en un árbol en el centro de la tribu donde todas las aves. Llega y se sienta en una mesa que solo tenía una silla y se pone a revisar el menú que había que estaba sobre la mesa.

-"Puedo tomar su orden"- dice una mesera.

-"Deme un surtido y unas nueces de Brasil por favor"- responde Tony.

La camarera se retira y va a traerle el pedido a Tony. Si bien no tenía un sistema económico la regla era simple "yo te hago un favor pero tú me debes un favor". Tony termina de desayunar agradece el desayuno y vuela devuelta a su nido. Todos los nidos tenia computadoras y unas camas muy cómodas las aves no necesitaban más comodidades ya que las aves están cómodas en su hogar que es la selva.

Tony entra a su nido y prende su Pc y se pone a ver noticias por internet para estar siempre informado. Aunque habían ratos que se sentía muy solo tenía que acostumbrarse ya que es inmortal.

Se acomoda en su cama y tenía la suerte que la Pc estaba frente a esta paso un gran rato viendo las noticias hasta que decidió apagarla y ponerse a hacer otros hobbies que tenía como escribir historias y dibujar.

A pesar de todo esto los días eran muy aburridos pero ahora el guardián de la tribu y tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad.

Esa misma tarde Tony estaba aburrido en su nido viendo que películas que se estrenan en el cine para colarse entre la gente y la, Bia lo visita entra a su nido.

-"Oye Tony hoy vamos a hacer una fogata y contaremos un montón de historias de terror y quieren que estés ahí para que nos cuentes como derrotaste a la lagartija madre en la cuidad"- dice Bia.

-"Ah…..nose…pero no tengo nada que hacer esta noche así que….Claro ¿A qué hora es?"- responde Tony.

-"Hemos quedado reunirnos a las 9:00pm"- dice Bia.

-"Ah..bueno ahí estaré"- dice Tony

Bia se despide y se va Tony no quería pasar otra noche aburrido en casa así que tenía la oportunidad divertirse por que no aprovecharla, estaba un poco nervioso porque hace tiempo que no salía a reuniones pero estaba igual de emocionado porque sabía que todos iban asustarse mucho con su historia.

El sol se empezaba a ocultarse y Tony estaba en su Pc y de repente cliqueo una página que lo llevo al blog de unas aves que estaban en Brasil y que estaban muy interesadas en lo que eran temas científicos y muchas cosas que eran imposibles antes pero con la tecnología podía hacerse realidad entre sus temas estaba la inmortalidad, Tony estaba muy sorprendido por que el blog había sido creado por aves.

Tony vio que las aves que inventaron el blog también habían puesto que se habían interesado mucho en el cadáver de la lagartija gigante y que habían hecho una publicación que visitarían la tribu de guacamayos azules porque fueron ellos quienes la derrotaron.

Tony da una mirada al reloj de la Pc y vio que eran las 8:59pm apago rápido la Pc y se alisto para ir. Cuando termino se fue volando hacia el nido de Bia porque no sabía dónde era y cuando llega solo se encontró con Perla que estaba viendo televisión.

-"Hola Perla"- dice Tony

-"Hola"- responde Perla.

-"¿Esta Bia?"- pregunta Tony.

-"No ella salió a la fogata ¿Qué no te invitaron?"- dice Perla.

-"Si….pero no me dijo donde"- dice Tony.

-"Ah..bueno….es cerca del nido de Eduardo"- dice Perla.

-"Gracias"- dice Tony y se retira.

Vuela rápido hacia el nido de Eduardo y ve que al frente estaban Blu y Bia junto a sus hermanos y unos guacamayos más. Tony se queda pensando por que no llamaron a Eduardo para que les cuente las historias pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que en el nido de Eduardo las luces estaban apagadas.

Tony creyó que Eduardo se había negado a contar además Eduardo no había derrotado a la lagartija así que por eso el creyó que querían la historia original.

Tony vuela donde estaban todos reunidos y Bia le hace un espacio para que se siente alrededor de la fogata. Todos estaban comiendo malvaviscos y hablando entre ellos. Blu le entrega una rama con un malvavisco para que lo ponga para que lo ponga sobre el fuego. Tony agradece y pone su malvavisco sobre el fuego.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer sus malvaviscos uno por uno empezaron a contar historias de terror hasta que le tocó el turno de Tony.

-"Tony….es tu turno"- dice Bia medio asustada por las historias anteriores pero con esa adrenalina de escuchar más.

-"Bien….pues esta por escuchar una historia que le pondrá la plumas de punta"- dice Tony preparándose para contar mientras todos se juntaban para escuchar sus historia y no salir volando de miedo.

-"Era una noche tranquila, yo estaba en mi nido y…"- Tony contaba la historia mientras todos se abrazaban de miedo porque todos tienen el recuerdo de esa noche que huyeron de un monstro pero que jamás vieron frente a frente.

-"SUS OJOS ERA ROJOS COMO EL INFIERNO"- dice Tony y todos se asustan hasta Blu le recorría un escalofrió por la espalada al recordarlo.

De repente se mueven los arbustos todos asustados viendo el arbusto fijamente Tony voltea a ver asustado al igual que los demás.

De repente Tiago disfrazado de una lagartija salta de los arbustos junto a Carla quien también estaba disfrazada. Todos pegan y salto y vuelan desesperadamente Bia del susto de desmaya y Tony no paraba de temblar.

Luego Tiago se tira a luego riéndose junto a Carla.

-"Jajajajaja… debiste ver tu cara….jajaja"- Tiago se reía tanto que le lagrimeaban los ojos.

Tony ya estaba más calmado porque sabía que no era real pero no podía dejar de temblar

-"Rayos….eso…..eso no tiene gracia….rayos…"- dice Tony por que no paraba de temblar.

Blu muy molesto se acerca donde Tiago y Carla y les ordena que expliquen todo lo que paso y que luego de eso estarían castigados por una semana.

Bia se levanta y ve a Tiago disfrazado y como un ave rapaz vuela hacia él y le da una patada en el estómago.

-"Ah…."- dice Tiago cayendo de rodillas al suelo por golpe que lo dejo sin aire.

-"BIA"- dice Carla sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana.

-"¿De quién fue la idea?"- pregunta Bia.

-"Fue de Tiago"- dice Carla.

Tiago recupera el aliento y se pone de pie

-"También castiga a Bia, me ha dado una patada en el estómago"- dice Tiago dirigiéndose a Blu.

-"Tú te lo buscaste por chistoso"-dice Blu aun enojado.

Después de aquel susto todos se reunieron y Carla les explico la broma unos se enojaron, otros se rieron pero al final todos tranquilos se fueron a dormir.

Tony vuela hacia su nido y se prepara para dormir, acomoda sus sillón que tenía porque ahí dormía más cómodo que en su cama. Pero cuando estaba por terminar escucha que alguien lo llamaba desde afuera de su nido.

-"Tony….¿Estas despierto?"- Dice Bia asomándose al nido de Tony con una almohada entre sus alas.

-"Eh….si ¿Pasa algo?"- dice Tony.

-"Este….mi padres dicen que duerma sola porque ya debo ser independiente y por eso tengo que dormir sola en un nido cercano al de mis padres pero no en el mismo….pero…..estoy muy asustada por la estúpida broma de Tiago…..así que…..me puedo a quedar a dormir aquí….Solo por hoy"- dice Bia.

-"Ah….bueno"- dice Tony confundido.

Bia se acuesta en la cama de Tony la cubre con la manta que había sobre la cama.

-"Muchas gracias"- dice Bia con un sonrisa –"Pero…estas cómodo en el sillón yo solo soy una invitada creo que yo debería dormir en el sillón"-

-"No te preocupes…estoy mejor bien aquí"-dice Tony. Bia cierra sus ojos y se queda dormida. Pero Tony se queda pensativo mirando el techo del nido por que las aves del blog iban a venir a la tribu y no sabía cuál eran realmente sus intenciones.

Fin

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los lectores espero que estén bien y bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfruten la lectura y como siempre y si gustan dejen reviews.

_Visita a la tribu_

El sol daba inicio a la mañana y todas las aves se despertaban. Bia abría lentamente los ojos y lentamente se levantaba de la cama, se pone de pie y camina hacia una especie de cocina donde las aves guardaban su alimento y se sirve un vaso de agua. Se frota los ojos y toma su agua. En ese momento Tony se levanta y también va a la "cocina" por un poco de agua.

-"Buenos días"- dice Bia al ver a Tony.

-"Buenos días"- responde Tony.

Bia le sirve un vaso de agua y le entrega, Tony coge el vaso y también empieza tomar agua.

-"Gracias por acogerme anoche te prometo que será la última"- dice Bia.

-"No te preocupes puedes venir cuando quieras"- dice Tony.

Bia se retira y Tony enciende la Pc porque tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la visita de las aves de Rio a la tribu. Él no sabía cuándo iban a venir así que tomo medidas de seguridad y fue a conversar con Eduardo. Vuela a nido de Eduardo pero él no estaba, confundido decide hablar con él más tarde así que regresa a su nido y se pone a ver noticias en su Pc.

Las horas pasan y ya era de tarde y a Tony le da hambre, camina hacia la "Cocina" pero las nueces se habían acabado así que decide ir a recolectar más. Coge una mochila y vuela a recolectar más. Vuela al árbol donde habían nueces de Brasil se posa en el a recolectar nueces del árbol cuando su mochila estaba llena decidió partir escucho un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos. Voltea a ver y ve que unas aves vestidas de científicos estaban con un montón de aparatos y se dirigían hacia la tribu.

-"Son las cinco de la tarde y estamos en camino hacia la tribu de guacamayos azules a los cuales querremos hacer unas entrevistas para recolectar información"- decían un guacamayo con una grabadora cerca de su pico.

Los 3 restantes estaban tomando muestras del lugar y analizándolas con sus máquinas avanzadas que cargaban. Tony se queda observándolos detenidamente para ver si potaban armas hasta que uno dice – "tengo hambre por que no tomamos un descanso y comemos un par de nueces de Brasil de aquel árbol"- dice uno de ellos señalando el árbol donde estaba Tony.

Los demás también estaban hambrientos así que deciden volar hacia el árbol donde estaban Tony. Tony medio asustado decide retirarse y vuela hacia su nido. Cuando llega deja su mochila en sobre su cama y vuela al nido de Eduardo. Pero cuando llega él no estaba, Tony medio molesto por que ya era la segunda vez decide buscarlo por la tribu y lo encuentra hablando con unos soldados en un árbol conversando.

-"Eduardo, al fin te encontré necesito hablar contigo"- dice Tony

-"Claro"- Eduardo les ordena a los soldados que se retiren.

-"Pero dime que pasa"- dice Eduardo algo confundido.

-"Soy el guardián de esta tribu ¿no?- dice Tony.

-"Eh…si"- dice Eduardo.

-"Bien pues he estado investigando en internet y un grupo de aves de Brasil van a venir a la tribu y…"- Tony no termina la oración por que un soldado aparece y le dice que hay 4 aves solicitando su presencia.

-"En un rato voy" – dice Eduardo.

-"Si, señor"- dice el soldado y se retira.

-"Bueno hablamos después ahora tengo que ver a esos"- dice Eduardo.

-"No espera eso de lo que necesito hablar contigo ellos quieren entrevistar a todos los soldados que derrotaron a la lagartija enorme de hace 6 meses"- dice Tony.

-"Bueno no es nada malo, pero Tony hablamos después tengo que ir"- dice Eduardo.

Eduardo se retira y Tony aun con un mal presentimiento se retira con dirección a su nido. Después de unas horas Bia aparece en el nido de Tony.

-"Tony….¿estás aquí?"- dice Bia asomándose al nido de Tony. Pero Tony estaba durmiendo sobre su sillón bocarriba. Bia se acerca a Tony lo mueve suavemente para que se despierte.

-"Tony…..Tony despierta mi abuelo te llama…"-dice Bia moviéndolo para que se levantara. Tony abre lentamente los ojos y mira a Bia su lado. –"Ya…..yaa…ya desperté"- dice Tony.

-"Tony mi abuelo te llama"-dice Bia.

-"Si ya voy"- dice Tony levantándose del sillón para ir donde Eduardo.

Bia se prepara para volar y Tony la sigue ambos vuelan hasta donde estaba Eduardo y él estaba hablando con las 4 aves que él había visto antes en el árbol de nueces de Brasil.

-"Bueno ahora voy a buscar a mi papa para que lo entrevisten también". Dice Bia y se retira.

Tony camina lentamente hacia donde estaba Eduardo hablando con las aves.

-"Bueno aquí el Tony él es que derroto a la lagartija"- dice Eduardo.

-"Wow…te molestaría responde unas preguntas"- dice una de las aves.

-"Eh…claro"- dice Tony.

Tony empieza a responder todas las preguntas que le decían hasta que un ave le pregunto.

-"Sabes por qué la lagartija vino a atacar a la tribu así de repente"- dice uno del grupo mientras otro apuntaba todas las respuestas.

-"Yo….no…..no tengo idea"- dice Tony para no contarle sobre la búsqueda de la fuente de la juventud. Después de rato unas de las aves dice:

-"Bueno gracias por responder esto es todo"- dice el ave quien le estaba preguntando y luego se retira junto a su grupo y empiezan a discutir sobre todo lo descubierto.

Tony estaba a punto de retirarse cuando llega Blu junto a Bia.

-"Blu…vas a contestar las preguntas de las aves de Rio"- dice Tony.

-"Claro además quiero preguntarles como esta Rio porque hace tiempo que no se nada"- dice Blu

Tony se retira y vuela a su nido. Cuando llega se sienta en su cama y luego se echa bocarriba.

-"Ah…..esas aves se ven pacificas…..pero porque tengo este mal presentimiento"- Dice Tony mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Estaba muy confundido así que decidido dejar de ver las noticias porque pensó que se estaba sugestionando así que prendió su Pc y se puso a jugar Plantas vs zombis.

10:00pm

Tony sale a ver si las aves ya se habían ido pero cuando voló hasta el nido de Eduardo vio que Eduardo estaba hablando con unos soldados para que les den un nido a las aves para que duerman.

Eduardo lo ve y lo llama

-"¿Vas a dejar que se queden?"- dice Tony

-"Claro no nos han hecho nada además son inofensivas"- dice Eduardo.

-"Bueno tu eres el líder, tú decides"- dice Tony.

-"¿Por qué no quieres que se queden?"- dice Eduardo.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- dice Tony.

-"Anda y relájate hoy duerme temprano y deja de ver todo el día noticias tal vez eso te está afectando"- dice Eduardo.

-"No…nada de eso ahora que están aquí debo vigilarlos para que no hagan nada malo esta noche"- dice Tony.

-"Tony…te estas sugestionando"-dice Eduardo

-"Tal vez tengas razón….pero igual voy a vigilarlos"- dice Tony.

-"Bien pero intenta dormir no te quedes hasta tarde"- dice Eduardo y entra a su nido para dormir.

Tony vuela hacia su nido decidido a vigilarlos a todos pero cuando se estaba acercando ve a Bia estaba esperándolo en la entrada con una almohada entre sus alas y un gorro. Tony confundido vuela rápidamente hacia su nido.

-"Tony…ya llegaste"- dice Bia medio avergonzada.

-"Nos me digas….sigues asustada"-Dice Tony.

-"No…. Es que las aves que recién llegaron de Rio no tenían donde quedarse así que mi abuelo les dio mi nido y me pidió que busque otro lugar para dormir y se disculpó por avisarme a última hora"- dice Bia.

-"Pero qué clase de abuelo es ese…"- dice Tony en su mente. –"Bueno ven te puedes quedar total nunca uso mi cama para dormir"- dice Tony.

-"Entonces para que tienes una cama"-dice Bia. Tony no responde por que realmente no sabía por qué la tenía si él dormía en sus sillón.

Los dos entran y Bia se prepara para dormir Tony empieza a desconectar todo y coge su despertador y lo programa a las 12:00am para salir a vigilar. Bia se acuesta y se cubre con una manta y pone su cabeza sobre una suave almohada.

-"Por qué estar programando tu despertador a las 12:00am"- dice Bia

-"Por nada solo duerme yo tengo algo que hacer"- dice Tony y pone su despertador a lado del sillón y también se acomoda para dormir.

12:00am

Un sonido campana despierta a Tony quien aún adormitado de la un golpe al despertador para que deje de sonar. Tony se pone de pie pero a Bia también le había despertado el ruido y ella lo ve a Tony poniéndose su chaleco miliar y preparándose para salir.

-"¿Vas a salir?"- dice Bia y Tony se queda muy sorprendido al escuchar su vos.

-"Por qué te despertaste, te dije que sigas durmiendo"-dice Tony

-"Bueno pero el ruido de despertó"-dice Bia

-"Entonces vuelve a dormir"-dice Tony sacando su rifle de una caja y caminando a la entrada del nido.

-"Pero te vas a ir y voy a estar sola"-dice Bia.

-"Pero vas a estar bien. Tranquila no te estoy abandonando solo voy a salir un rato y dentro de media hora vuelvo"- dice Tony.

-"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"- dice Bia poniéndose de pie quitándose la manta de encima.

-"Eh….no creo Bia esto es peligroso tengo que vigilar a esas aves porque tengo un mal presentimiento"- dice Tony.

-"Pero ellos están durmiendo en mi nido así que también quiero ver que todo esté en orden"- dice Bia insistiendo para ir con él.

-"Tu papas se van a molestar si se enterar que fuiste conmigo a algo tan peligroso"- dice Tony

-"Solo vamos a vigilar además mis padres quieren que sea independiente por que ya estoy grade y según ellos soy una de las aves más inteligentes de la tribu"- dice Bia.

-"Eh….bueno pero si te digo que tienes que irte por que se pone peligroso te vas lo más rápido que puedas"- dice Tony.

-"Claro pero en que te puedo ayudar"- dice Bia. Tony se queda pensando y le entrega una pistola eléctrica y unos binoculares.

-"Para que es esto"-dice Bia.

-"Para que me cubras la espalda"-dice Tony. Bia y Tony se preparan y salen del nido muy sigilosamente volando de copa en copa de los árboles.

Fin

Hasta aquí el capítulo cuídense mucho y hasta el otro capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa….. bueno no sé si es un poco aburrido saludar de la misma manera así que simplemente reciban otra vez mis cordiales saludos y como siempre disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**_Cap.3 Empiezan los problemas_**

Tony y Bia se acercaban cada vez más al nido donde estaban las aves que habían llegado de Rio. Tony estaba un poco preocupado por salir con Bia pero estaba más preocupado de lo pudiesen estar haciendo los recién llegados.

Tony y Bia llegaron a una copa de árbol y Bia le alcanza a Tony los binoculares.

-"Tony los binoculares"-dice Bia susurrando. –"Gracias"-dice Tony y empieza a vigilar la entrada.

Paso unos cinco minutos y Tony seguía vigilando. Bia estaba muy confundida por que Tony los estaba espiando pero si ya habían llegado hasta ese punto no iba a retroceder.

-"Tony…te puedo preguntar por qué los estas espiando… ¿Que no conoces la palabra privacidad?"- dice Bia.

-"Porque tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de los nuevos, yo leí su blog en internet y unos de sus intereses es la inmortalidad y bueno yo…."- dice Tony.

-"Pero ellos no saben que eres inmortal y no tienen que saberlo"- dice Bia -"Además yo comprendería que estés espiando hembras en su nido pero…..ellos son machos-

-"¿Qué? Solo lo hago porque me asusta que puedan hacer algo durante la noche si algo me enseño ir en la misión para encontrar la fuente de la juventud es nunca confiar en nadie….además….¿Por qué ha de espiar hembras? Yo no habría eso nunca- dice Tony.

-"Ya pues….."-dice Bia desconfiando de el -"Pero….si no confías en nadie… ¿acaso no confías en mí?"-

-"Ah….eso es diferente..."- Tony no termina la oración por que unas linternas alumbras el árbol donde estaban y se escucha

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"- dice unas las aves. –"¿Qué pasa dice la otra?"- dice la otra hasta que después de estar hablando deciden salir a investigar.

-"No puede ser se están acercando"- dice Tony pegado a la base del árbol junto a Bia para que las linternas no los alumbren.

-"Y AHORA"- dice Bia susurrando medio alterada. –"Estoy pensando"-dice Tony pegándose más al árbol y rogando para que no los viesen.

Tony ve una roca y con más mínimo ruido la levanta y la lanza contra un árbol lejano para despistar a los nuevos. ¡PUM! suena en la silenciosa noche desviando la atención de los guacamayos.

Tony suspira por que las aves se habían ido y junto a Bia regresan a su nido. Cuando llegan Bia ve la hora en el despertador y eran las 3:30am. –"Ah esta hora debería estar durmiendo"- dice Bia bostezando.

-"Tony…yo me voy a dormir…si"- dice Bia. –"Claro"-dice Tony y Bia se acuesta y se queda dormida.

Tony estaba confundido pues las aves parecían inofensivas y al parecer Eduardo tenía razón solo se había sugestionado así que Tony deja su armamento y se acomoda en su sillón cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido..

Amanece…

Tony abre lentamente los ojos y se pone de pie bostezando ve su cama y Bia aun dormía abrazando su almohada. Tony va a la "cocina" y después de tomar desayuno deja unas nueces en una fuente y sale de su nido para ver cómo estaba todo en la mañana.

Salió y fue a la tienda a pedir un surtido tenía que relajarse y seguir protegiendo la tribu mientras Tony tomaba su surtido en una mesa personal y ve a Eduardo junto al grupo de 4 guacamayos de Rio sentarse en una mesa para tomar desayuno.

Tony se quedan mirándolos que hacían pero Bia lo llama desde un árbol cercano. Tony vuela rápidamente donde ella.

-"Bia…ya te despertaste….¿Para qué me llamas?"-dice Tony.

-"Cuando fui a ver que todo estuviese en orden en mi nido encontré eso mira"-dice Bia entregándole una hoja.

Tony se ponía cada vez más nervioso con cada línea que leía el grupo de guacamayos sabían de la fuente de la juventud por medio de satélites avanzados y en las últimas líneas decía que iban a venir unos helicópteros y se iban a llevar al que era inmortal ya que teniendo de rehén a su jefe no podrá negarse. Tony sabía que tramaban algo malo pero no creía que serían capas de coger a Eduardo de rehén.

-"Bia …..ahora su tienes que irte.."-dice Tony preocupado.

-"Pero tengo que salvar a mi abuelo"- dice Bia. –"Bia….no podrás ayudarlo hagas lo que hagas no podrás ayudarlo vete con tu familia y no se lo digas a nadie recuerda ellos me quieren a mí no a Eduardo…..pero….yo los voy asesinar a uno por uno"- dice Tony.

-"Suerte"-dice Bia y se retira rápidamente hacia su nido para advertirle a Blu que por nada del mundo y convencer a Perla que no haga nadie porque Tony lo iba a solucionar.

Tony vuela a su nido coge su rifle francotirador ligero y so pone su equipo militar. Vuela rápidamente con adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo cuando llega pega su espada a un árbol cercano y ajusta su mira. Respira hondo para calmarse y se pone en posición de disparo apuntando a uno de las 4 aves. Tony pone su ala en el gatillo esperando el momento.

De repente los 4 se paran y de sus maletas sacan rifles FN Scar de sus maletas que tenían al pie de la mesa y uno toma de rehén a Eduardo rodeado su cuello con su ala y poniéndole el cañón de su arma en su cabeza mientras los demás reducían al resto y hacían que se tiren al suelo con las alas sobre la cabeza.

-"Bien Eduardo ahora llama a Tony si quieres vivir"-dice el guacamayo que lo tenía con el arma en la cabeza. Tony no podía disparar porque justo al que estaba apuntando fue quien tomo de rehén a Eduardo.

-"Pero por qué quieres a Tony"- dice Eduardo -"No hagas yo sé que Tony es inmortal ya que bebió de la fuente así que queremos que colabore quiera o no para que todos nosotros seamos inmorales también mediante dolorosas pruebas pero no creo que le importe mucho ya que es inmortal"- dice el guacamayo.

-"Pero….si eres un científico porque te concentraste en un mito"-dice Eduardo.

-"Pero no es un mito es real"- responde –"AHORA LLAMA A TONY O NO VERAS UN MAÑANA"

A lo lejos se escuchan unos helicópteros que se acercaban al lugar. Tony coge su rifle y apunta a otro quien estaba separando los machos a un lado y las hebras con sus crías a otro.

Los helicópteros llegan y de ahí bajan soldados sumamente armados y una de los 4 les muestra un retrato de Tony y parten para buscarlo. Todos los soldados caminan atentos adentrándose en la selva a buscarlo. Tony guarda su rifle y muy asustado lo único que hace es pegarse al árbol y abrasar su rifle fuertemente. Los soldados se acercaban dónde estaba Tony. Los segundos parecían horas mientras los soldados se acercaban y Tony paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-"Aquí está"- grita uno de los soldados Tony rápidamente vuela pero recibe una ráfaga de balas en la espalda que lo hacen caer. Los 5 soldados lo rodean mientras veían asombrados como Tony como se levantaba lentamente quejándose del dolor.

-"No te levantes"- dice un soldado nervioso. Tony voltea a verlo y con un movimiento rápido salta sobre el tirándolo al suelo y quitándole su arma y tomándolo de rehén.

-"AHORA SI TODOS TIREN SUS ARMAS O LO MATO"- gritaba Tony lleno de ira ahora ya no era el ave pacífica que era protector del clan ahora era un despiadado asesino que ahora lo que fuese por seguir viviendo.

Un soldado saca rápidamente su pistola y le dispara pero falla por los nervios. Tony medio asustado por que la bala le dejo una herida cerca del pico que poco a poco se iba curando. Coge el rifle del soldado que tenia de rehén y descarga todas las balas contra todos los soldados.

Todos caen ensangrentados y Tony le da un golpe con la culata a su rehén tirándolo al suelo, el soldado arrastrándose trataba de huir pero Tony con la última bala del cargador lo asesina.

-"Ya deberían estar aquí"- dice una de las aves que se quedaron en el puesto de desayuno.

-"TU"- dice un ave dirigiéndose a otra -"Ve a ver que paso"-

Pero en ese momento se escuchan un disparo y una aves de la cuatro cae al suelo herida. Todos se ponen en alerta y asustados. Con sus rifles entre sus alas temerosos de quien sería el siguiente pues no veían al francotirador pero sabían que era Tony. Pero desde el helicóptero un ave usa un detector de calor y dispara un misil al árbol donde estaba Tony.

¡BUM! es escucho en el lugar y el árbol se empezó a incendiar mientras las cenizas caían y Tony cayó al suelo soltando su rifle y con partes de su cuerpo con quemaduras por la explosión.

-"Bien señores aquí lo tienen"-dice John un guacamayo multicolor que tenían un chaleco militar que se notaba era muy costoso.

Los 3 guacamayos que quedaban se acercaron lentamente donde Tony quien aún no recuperaba la conciencia Eduardo ya no era un rehén pero no podía salir del lugar.

Al parecen las aves habían ganado y ahora tenían a Tony sin posibilidad de defenderse y todo salía según sus planes.

* * *

**Fin**

**Bien me despido y como siempre cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
